Are You Mine?
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "This doesn't mean I forgive you." She whispered against his lips and if he was going to laugh she choked it with a rough kiss. Tag to 2x19


_**Come to find you four in some velvet morning**_

_**Years too late**_

_**She's a silver lining lone ranger riding**_

_**Through an open space**_

_**In my mind when she's not right there beside me**_

_**I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be**_

_**And satisfaction feels like a distant memory**_

_**And I can't help myself,**_

_**All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"**_

_**R U Mine ~ Arctic Monkeys**_

Contrary to popular belief Phil Coulson wasn't much of a spy, thus why him slipping in her room didn't go unnoticed even though she was in the shower. Actually Melinda expected him to be right where she found him when she got out. He had some serious explaining to do and she wasn't about to let it go so easily. What was he thinking by calling Ward back? What was he thinking keeping secrets from her period. This wasn't how they worked and he knew that. Their whole relationship was based on the 'no secrets' policy and he was stupid for breaking that up.

"Still pissed?" He asked quietly from his place on her bed. Nothing unusual for them, if you didn't count the fact that he became stupider with every passing day Melinda would swear that he was the same Phil she knew from the Academy. Ward! Really?! Like there wasn't anyone else to ask help from!

"Shouldn't I be?" She bite back with venom as she rested a slender leg on the end of the bed, she watched him from the corner of her eye as he watched her hands run over the soft skin, spreading the body cream. She would smile at his excited face if she wasn't mad at him. It always got Melinda the way he looked at her even after all those years. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing on this earth, like the scars of her past didn't exist. "Really, Phillip? Ward?" She snapped finally, putting the cream back on her dresser.

"If I had another choice, I'd take it!" He retorted reaching for her but Melinda slapped his hands away. She finally let her eyes roam over him, his suit jacket was off, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the first few buttons undone. It sounded silly for people their age to think like that but Melinda still found him hot. Phillip Coulson really did it for her even in his old age and if they had let go of that part of their relationship for a while due to their work it was time to take it back. "I had to find Skye." He murmured and pulled her closer, his fingers toying with the belt of her robe.

She let him do so, Melinda had tortured him enough. Besides he was going to apologise thoroughly for his misbehaviour and he couldn't do that five feet away from her. She pushed him back and climbed on top of him, her legs resting on either side of him and when his hands slipped under the silky fabric that covered her, tracing her burning skin, Melinda's head fell forward resting against his shoulder. It had been long, way too long since someone had touched her like this and while her escapades with Ward had been good nothing could really top how Phil's touch made her feel.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." She whispered against his lips and if he was going to laugh she choked it with a rough kiss. She was in no mood for games and the sooner they got down to business the better. "You know what to do." She ordered and crawled up the length of his body until her cunt was exactly where it should be. Phil wasted no time whatsoever, his lips launching onto her clit while his fingers slipped inside her. There was no need for foreplay this time, their banter and his close proximity were enough. Plus every time she caught a sniff of his cologne her body did crazy things. "Fuck," she moaned lowly. "I forgot how good you're at this." He chuckled against her and it send new vibrations through her. Melinda grabbed the headboard trying to hold onto something as her orgasm crashed over her in waves, by this point she was full out riding his face and she couldn't care less if he had to breath or not. He owned her as many orgasms as she wanted, Phil didn't seem to mind his compromised position to be honest as he rubbed another one out of her.

She fell exhausted beside him, panting, trying to calm her racing heart. He rolled over, his hands instantly reaching for her and she bite back a moan when his lips wrapped around a stiff nipple through her robe. "How's that for an apology?" He teased nuzzling her neck, his hands already traveling south.

"Good enough for now." She said quietly taking hold of his wrist just before it could slip between her legs. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, her dark gaze locking with his.

"Finishing what you started?" He asked confused making her laugh.

"You said you'd apologise at length." She rose from the bed tying the belt of her robe tight around her waist. "No one said I'd accept the said apology and you'd get laid." Melinda wished deeply for a camera at that moment if only to capture the look on Phil's face. He looked like a child that someone told them Santa didn't exist and all their life was basically a lie.

"Come on, Mel!" He whined as she reached the door, her long fingers wrapping around the knob.

"Good night, Phil!" She pushed the door open and gave him a pointed look. When he didn't move she repeated, "Good night, Phillip!" Using his full name this time. He grumbled something to himself but got up anyway. There was no point in arguing with Melinda May when she set her mind onto something. "Sleep tight!" She called after his retreating form and slammed the door closed.

This would teach him to lie to her.


End file.
